


Тычинки в пробирках и аренда пестиков

by Mecc, WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Мини G-PG-13 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Draco Malfoy Being a Drama Queen, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Getting Together, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecc/pseuds/Mecc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Summary: Однажды Гарри приходит к Гермионе с серьёзной проблемой.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Мини G-PG-13 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126793
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Тычинки в пробирках и аренда пестиков

Привычка главного аврора Поттера без предупреждения врываться в кабинеты нужных ему в данный момент чиновников бесила всех, кроме Гермионы. И если для неё аргумент «Я же не просто так, а по делу, которое не терпит отлагательства!» был индульгенцией, то для всех остальных — наоборот. Им не отдают должное, приносят дурные вести, а потом ещё и заставляют наизнанку вывернуться, чтобы решить проблему, какой ужас! Но министр Шеклболт и сам терпел, и других заставлял (настолько хорошо Гарри делал свою работу), разве что иногда позволял себе мечтательно улыбнуться, покосившись на Гермиону, когда заходила речь о скорых выборах, на которых он свою кандидатуру выдвигать не собирался.

И её это страшно нервировало, потому что она знала, кого Кингсли видел своим преемником, но вместе с уверенностью в собственных силах где-то в душе Гермионы притаился также и страх ошибиться. Нет, конечно, она справится (если даже Фадж каким-то образом продержался столько лет, не развалив всё к чёртовой матери), но ей хотелось не просто справиться, а открыть новую главу магической истории, изменить мир к лучшему. С другой стороны, разве на должности заместителя министра не занималась она фактически тем же самым? Казалось бы, да, однако давление общественности и ответственность несоизмеримы. И где, интересно, ей взять такого же хорошего заместителя?

На этом фоне ворвавшийся к ней домой среди ночи Гарри показался благословением небес. Гермиона всё равно не спала, и разрешение очередного кризиса прекрасно отвлекло бы её от бесплодных переживаний. Вот только вместо обычной вводящей в курс дел скороговорки она дождалась лишь единственно душераздирающего вздоха, который заставил её волноваться лишь сильнее. Масла в огонь подливал пустой, безжизненный взгляд.

— Что случилось? — Гермиона крепко сцепила руки за спиной, чтобы не дрожали. С этой работой нервы ни к чёрту.

— Драко, — скупо уронил Гарри и снова замолчал с несчастным видом.

— Что с ним? — она тут же вообразила десяток самых ужасных сценариев: от похищения ради шантажа до показательной казни с расчленением. Гарри молчал, и её голос упал до шёпота: — Он хотя бы жив?..

— И здоров. Но без меня.

— Только моя безграничная любовь к тебе, Гарри, удерживает меня сейчас от убийства, — прошипела Гермиона, хватая его за плечи и с силой встряхивая.

Он поник ещё сильнее — хотя секунду назад это казалось попросту невозможным, — заставив её устыдиться. Словно щеночка пнула.

— Малфой же не разлюбил тебя, нет? — предположила она с капельку фальшивой уверенностью.

Эти два идиота ссорились через день, зачастую по таким дурацким поводам, что и нарочно не придумаешь. Но обычно Гарри ждал хотя бы до утра, прежде чем идти к ней за советом и поддержкой.

— Нет, — он снова вздохнул и замолчал. Зря она надеялась на какие-то детали.

— Или ты его? — снова попыталась Гермиона.

— Конечно нет.

Надо же, мы перешли от односложных ответов к минимально распространённым. Какой прогресс. Но вслух она этого не сказала, потому что Гарри был её лучшим другом и нуждался сейчас в поддержке.

— Тогда всё можно поправить, — с этими словами Гермиона приобняла его за плечи и ободряюще улыбнулась.

— Нет, — ещё один вздох. — Даже магия не всесильна.

Дело явно сдвинулось с мёртвой точки.

— Я немного разбираюсь в магии, если помнишь. Давай ты расскажешь мне суть проблемы, и мы вместе над ней подумаем?

Гарри посмотрел на неё, и впервые за разговор в его глазах мелькнуло какое-то живое выражение. Ему потребовалась всего полчашки горячего сладкого чая с ложкой огневиски, чтобы более-менее ожить и обозначить ситуацию, одновременно простую и сложную: Малфой хотел наследника.

— Вы не думали об усыновлении? — начала Гермиона с элементарного.

— Нет. Мы вообще ни о чём не думали.

— _Ты_ не думал, — поправила Гермиона с присущей ей педантичностью. Она могла поспорить на квартальный бюджет, что Малфой думал много, раз уж завёл разговор.

— Хорошо, _я_ не думал, — покорно согласился Гарри.

— Подумай сейчас. Это самый простой вариант.

***

И он действительно представил, как это могло бы быть. Несчастный и одинокий сирота, ждущий чуда, мечтающий о том, чтобы кто-нибудь пришёл и забрал его. Таким был он сам. Да, Гарри хотел бы этого, всей душой хотел, но…

— Но не с Драко, — вынужден был признать он.

Гермиона ничего на это не ответила, только отхлебнула чаю из своей кружки. Наверняка она знала, что так будет, ещё в ту секунду, когда предложила подумать.

— Ты не сказала, что он мудак, кстати, спасибо за это, но я отчётливо услышал. И это даже не легиллименция, просто у тебя лицо очень выразительное.

— А вот и нет.

— Да брось.

Для тех министерских чинуш, кто не видит дальше своего носа, Гермиона, может, и книга за семью печатями, но не для него.

— Ты и я — мы оба давно знали, что Малфой не идеален. Абсолютно ни для кого не секрет, что он мне не нравится, — она залпом допила свой чай и с тихим стуком поставила кружку, — но ведь и не должен. Малфой должен нравиться тебе. И пока этот мудак делает тебя счастливым, я не считаю, что у меня есть право вмешиваться или говорить гадости. Он ведь делает тебя счастливым?

Тон у неё был беззаботный, но глаза — серьёзные.

— Да. Да, делает. Обычно. Б _о_ льшую часть времени, по крайней мере, если ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду.

— Понимаю.

— Как всегда. Ты всегда всё понимаешь. И даже понимаешь меня, когда я сам себя не понимаю, — Гарри снова загрустил.

Может быть, он тоже хотел наследника, может быть, он всегда мечтал о большой семье, но он выбрал Драко, и это так несправедливо с его стороны теперь предъявлять…

— Эй, на то и нужны друзья, — Гермиона ткнула его в плечо острым кулачком, отвлекая от возвращения к бегу по мысленному замкнутому кругу, и очень серьёзно добавила: — Тебе придётся честно рассказать, что ты об этом всём думаешь. Что чувствуешь.

— Но я вроде как уже, — возразил он со всей доступной искренностью.

— Не мне, глупый, — она покачала головой.

— О. Да. Ладно.

— Отлично. Но сначала я объясню тебе о тычинках в пробирках и аренде пестиков, — Гермиона легонько щёлкнула ошеломлённого и потому не способного на сопротивление Гарри по носу.

***

Вечером следующего дня в квартире Гермионы Грейнджер снова сидел ужасно расстроенный Гарри Поттер, но на этот раз он принёс с собой две бутылки огневиски.

— А он и говорит, что если магглы помогут сделать ему ребёнка, то папенька сам в гроб ляжет и вместе с остальными предками начнёт крутиться с такой скоростью, что и склеп, и поместье сдует к Мерлиновой бабушке. Вот скажи, у какого нормального человека в саду есть фамильный склеп?!

— Мне всё равно никогда не нравилось их поместье, — не совсем в шутку сказала Гермиона с нарочито небрежным пожатием плеч и понадеялась, что Гарри не заметил, как её пальцы, державшие бокал, непроизвольно дрогнули.

— Правильно Рон тогда ему в морду дал, когда узнал про нас, — вздохнул Гарри с теплотой, почти радостно. Он вспоминал этот момент каждый раз, как его семейная лодка давала воистину основательный крен, то есть примерно раз в месяц.

— Рон и тебе в морду дал… — поддакнула Гермиона с уже куда более сердечной улыбкой.

— Жаль, что не помогло. Ему стоило бить сильнее, — а вот это уже было что-то новенькое, и она со смехом предложила:

— Ну, попроси его повторить…

— Нет, мы этот вопрос закрыли раз и навсегда, договорившись его больше не обсуждать. А Малфой — неблагодарная скотина. Я из-за него рисковал лучшим другом, а он что? Купается в своих предрассудках.

Гермиона мысленно вздохнула.

— Гарри, мне кажется, ты преувеличиваешь. Новое всегда пугает, и ты знаешь, какой из Малфоя сорвиголова. Дай ему время.

— Ты абсолютно права, — тут же согласился Гарри и исступлённо закивал головой, а она лишь закатила глаза: и с театром так же было, и с Диснейлендом, и с... да всегда! Гарри довольно прищурился: — А Люциусу мы не скажем!

— Вот с ним в родственниках тебе, конечно, не повезло, как ни крути, — Гермиона открыто поморщилась. Ругать этого Малфоя ей совесть и дружеские чувства позволяли. Собственно, он обычно получал и за себя, и за сыночка, однако на этот раз им с Гарри требовалось быстрое и конструктивное обсуждение, пока они ещё относительно трезвые, так что этим удовольствием ей придётся пожертвовать.

— Ты лучше всех, Гермиона. Ты одна меня не осудила за мой выбор, а пожалела, — умилился тем временем Гарри.

— Сосредоточься, — она резко хлопнула по столу, — и подумай, кто из знакомых нам ведьм достаточно чистокровен, чтобы Малфой утешился этим в качестве компромисса с ЭКО, но вместе с тем приятный человек, от которого хотелось бы иметь ребёнка. И ещё чтобы ей хватило доброты вас с Малфоем не послать куда подальше.

— Это худшая половина проблемы, — вздохнул Гарри.

— Хуже участия магглов? — театрально ужаснулась Гермиона, чем сумела вызвать у него крохотную, но всё же улыбку; тем не менее он быстро снова помрачнел и начал объяснять:

— Представь себе! Я думал, у нас есть идеальный вариант, но стоило мне только пересилить себя и сказать, что он может сделать это с Луной по старинке, если она не будет против, как Драко буквально взорвался!

Немного удивлённая тем, что Гарри так легко — пусть даже гипотетически — согласился на, ну, не совсем измену, но близко к тому, Гермиона предположила:

— Может быть, он обиделся, что ты не ревнуешь?

Мелькнувшую было мысль, что Малфой — стопроцентный беспримесный гей и с девушкой просто не может, а признаваться внезапно и необъяснимо постыдился, она отбросила как идиотскую: тогда всё это даже не началось бы. Не мог же он ожидать, что Гарри ему наследника из шляпы вытащит…

— Я ещё как ревную, — поспешно возразил Гарри, — но дело-то не в том. Просто сложно повторить это… что он сказал… тебе… вслух…

— Ты меня пугаешь.

— Я сам в ужасе!

— Гарри!

— А ты тем временем пойдёшь к Грейнджер, — Гарри сглотнул и приложился к своему бокалу, пряча глаза. — Так он сказал.

— Ну конечно! — воскликнула она. — Конечно, ты пойдёшь ко мне. Куда ещё тебе идти, пока он… ты понял. Тебе понадобится моральная поддержка, а Рон куда больше человек действия.

— Я тоже так подумал. И ответил точно так же, — Гарри покраснел, — но Драко понял всё абсолютно неправильно и до момента с моральной поддержкой не дослушал. Спросил, не начал ли я уже представлять, как занимаюсь с тобой сексом.

Гермионе стоило большого труда не фыркнуть из-за очередного косяка Малфоя, вызванного его собственным идиотизмом. Она пригубила огневиски, с трудом формулируя что-нибудь утешительное, но при этом не содержащее слова «дебил», а потом до неё дошло.

— Кха? Кхе? Кхы?

Кажется, её щёки тоже покраснели.

— Понимаешь, я даже не думал о тебе в таком смысле: мне почему-то казалось, что у наших детей должна быть одна и та же мать, как дополнительная ниточка, связывающая наши жизни, — зачастил Гарри, сильнее необходимого хлопая Гермиону по спине. — Но Драко предположил такое о нас, и я… — он помедлил, и она отодвинулась, всё ещё тяжело дыша, её лицо пылало, — застыл вместо того, чтобы отрицать. Я невольно представил маленьких и тощих детишек, обязательно жутко лохматых, с зелёными глазами. Они бы читали книжки, даже когда летали на метле, равно обожали учебники и художественную литературу, но всё равно знали бы больше даже седых профессоров и постоянно влипали в истории, из которых неизменно выпутывались бы с блеском, ко всеобщему удивлению и восхищению. И я думал о том, что если не могу иметь общего ребёнка с этим несносным, но восхитительным засранцем, то как можно думать о ком-то, кроме тебя?

Гермиона просто не знала, что на это можно ответить, а Гарри повторил, словно для того, чтобы наверняка обеспечить ей инфаркт, инсульт, обморок и нервный срыв:

— Как я вообще мог подумать о ком-то кроме тебя?

— Я магглорождённая — это раз. У меня карьера — это два. Я не уверена, что люблю тебя настолько сильно, чтобы рожать ещё и маленького Малфоя, — Гермиона постаралась сказать это настолько сухо, насколько смогла, засунув посеянные Гарри совершенно неуместные мысли о возможном общем ребёнке как можно глубже в подсознание. Очевидно, им на сегодня хватит, раз она нашла их почти привлекательными.

— Ха, Малфой обойдётся, — Гарри загорелся каким-то нездоровым энтузиазмом. — А я лично ничего не имею против твоего происхождения. ЭКО тоже, если тебя смущает этот момент. Что касается твоей карьеры, давай честно: она не оставляет тебе времени кого-то искать. После Рона… ты даже не пыталась. А меня не надо искать! Плюс я надёжный, — он перевёл дух и быстро добавил: — И раз уж Драко сам, можно сказать, предложил, то нечего ему теперь жаловаться.

— Вот теперь точно нет, — всерьёз обиделась Гермиона. — Ты не будешь использовать меня, делая что-то назло своему парню.

— Я… прости, я совсем не это имел в виду, — Гарри отбросил свой бокал — хорошо хоть уже пустой, — попытался встать и свалился с дивана, на котором они сидели, но в итоге удовлетворился тем, что пристроился у ног Гермионы, опираясь о них, как большая собака, и положил голову ей на колени. Он был тёплым и бубнил что-то не вполне

разборчивое, но по тону явно извиняющееся; конечно, она его простила, лишь вздохнула несколько раз.

Гермиона ещё успела вылить в свой бокал остатки огневиски из второй бутылки, выпить их залпом и подумать о том, что вот теперь точно пора идти спать; а потом из камина — вообще-то заблокированного — вывалился Малфой. Сделал он это очень для себя типично: с грохотом и воплями, в облаке сажи; сам будучи не трезвее их двоих.

Гарри на чистых рефлексах сумел вскочить и выхватить палочку, но, опознав «угрозу», тут же расслабился и мешком свалился на диван, а Гермиона удивилась, как это их сиятельное снобство снизошло — даже, можно сказать, опустилось — до визита к ней. Не иначе как нахрюкался ещё и в целях смягчить неэстетичную суровость её аскетичной обстановки. Ну, его проблемы. Она стыдиться собственной квартиры не собиралась: пусть маленькая и скудно обставленная, но чистая и вся только её, притом честно заработанная.

— Я знал! Знал! Ты нашёл повод, чтобы уйти от меня к ней, изменник! Это вторая ночь подряд! — разорялся тем временем Малфой. — Я терпел, о, как долго я терпел, но больше нет! С меня хватит!

— Да что ты терпел-то? — возмутился Гарри. — Ты вообще терпеть не умеешь!

Это, кстати, было абсолютной правдой, но Гермиона зареклась говорить хоть слово в чью-либо поддержку — нет, сэр, ни за что! — и вжалась в подлокотник, тщетно понадеявшись слиться с диваном, так как её волшебная палочка осталась в сумочке на каминной полке, и о дезиллюминационном заклинании оставалось только мечтать.

— Это я-то не умею? С самого первого курса вы крутили ваши шашни прямо у меня под носом! — возопил Малфой, потрясая растрепавшейся причёской и кося несфокусированными глазами. — Ролевые игры сначала со спасением принцессы от тролля, затем от дракона и наконец с поиском сокровищ! Потом были эти истории с мисс адвокатом — как учительница, только ещё интереснее — и совместным нарушением законов Министерства и даже мироздания…

— Мы были детьми, больной ты ублюдок! — Гарри попытался оборвать бредовую речь Малфоя, но с тем же успехом он мог промолчать: тот его не слушал, упоённо перечисляя всё, что между ними придумал. — Зря я ему рассказал…

— Больше похоже на обиду, что мы его с собой в такие интересные приключения не взяли, — тихонечко пробормотала Гермиона.

Знал бы он, что это только звучит круто, а на самом деле…

— Вы каждый Морганов год подвергали себя опасности, постоянный адреналин, балансирование на грани, как тут можно устоять?! И в палатке у вас всё было! — торжествующе закончил Малфой.

Гарри и Гермиона — оба смотрели на него в немом шоке.

— Что, нечего сказать в своё оправдание?

— Вообще-то, с нами почти всегда был Рон, — всё же решила подать голос Гермиона, пока он окончательно не уверился в своих фантазиях.

— Но не в палатке!

— Далась тебе эта палатка! Она мой друг! — Гарри не выдержал и перешёл на крик.

— Друг? Да ты посмотри на неё! Внимательно посмотри, — Малфой подбоченился. — То есть тебя не возбуждает эта обманчивая хрупкость, когда она легко может надрать тебе задницу даже без палочки? Не вызывает желание её подавляющий интеллект вкупе со сводящей с ума властностью? А как она нотации читает? И ты совсем-совсем, ну вот ничуточки не хочешь схватить Грейнджер за волосы, намотать их на кулак и сделать так, чтобы она уже заткнулась? Ну?!

— И кого к кому я должен ревновать?.. — растерялся Гарри, а Гермиона с негодованием воскликнула:

— Так ты обвиняешь Гарри в измене исключительно на основании того, что проецируешь на него собственные желания?!

По большей части она сказала это, чтобы он своим отрицанием успокоил и Гарри, и её нервы.

— Что?.. Я?.. С тобой?.. — не оправдал её надежд Малфой, тут же растеряв всю уверенность и категоричность. — Да ничего подобного, я бы никогда так с ним не поступил, но объективная реальность такова, что Грейнджер не хотеть нельзя!

Ой дура-а-ак.

— Нет-нет-нет, вполне можно, — Гарри, кажется, даже немного протрезвел от такого поворота, по крайней мере, он снова встал с дивана и не спешил падать обратно. Ну, хоть кто-то из них адекватен. — Точнее, можно _было_! Но ты, дорогой, открыл мне глаза, спасибо.

Что? Предатель… Гермиона категорически не хотела всё это дальше слушать — они-то самое позднее завтра к вечеру помирятся (и в течение суток снова поссорятся, но так уж работают их отношения), а ей попросить об Обливиэйте некого — и боялась снова сделать хуже, поэтому решила позорно дезертировать с поля боя. Медленно — не делать резких движений, не привлекать внимания! — она встала и пошла к камину. Стоило ей только поверить, что у неё получится выбраться, как Гарри и Малфой хором воскликнули:

— Куда?!

— М-м-м… у нас огневиски кончилось, — попыталась оправдаться Гермиона. — Я слишком трезвая для этого дерьма.

Конечно, одну её не отпустили, ради такого дела даже свой спор отложили, и, конечно, Малфой сломал камин, а аппарацию запретила сама Гермиона, так что идти пришлось в ближайший маггловский круглосуточный.

Заметка: не ходить в тот магазин. Никогда. Больше. В жизни.

***

В третий раз за две минуты поправляя галстук перед замаявшимся успокаивать его зеркалом, Рон мог думать только о том, как бы всё не испортить. Он никогда не умел красиво и складно говорить, но случай обязывал хотя бы выглядеть достаточно респектабельно, чтобы мама, посмотрев газетные снимки, могла гордиться, а не краснеть от стыда.

Дверной звонок — офис управляющего имел отдельный выход на улицу, чтобы каждый раз не толкаться через торговый зал — застал его врасплох, и Рон подпрыгнул на месте, едва удержавшись от вопля. Часы показывали точно назначенное время. Джордж опаздывал, если он вообще собирался появиться.

— Это катастрофа, — прошептал Рон обречённо и пошёл открывать дверь.

Репортёр, представившийся мистером Смитом, ему сразу не понравился: не то отсутствием фотографа, не то общим пронырливым видом; но Рон успокоил себя тем, что про снимки они, вообще-то, не договаривались, а второе в их профессии вроде как по должности положено.

От чая Смит отказался и начал спрашивать, едва усевшись на предложенный стул.

— Вас можно поздравить?

— А?

— Гермиона Грейнджер, самый молодой в истории министр. Её положение становится очевидным, — с почти садистским наслаждением пояснил Смит.

— Разве это не должно было быть серьёзное интервью для делового еженедельника? — с разгорающейся злостью процедил сквозь зубы Рон. — В поддержку среднего магического бизнеса? Против местечковой монополии? Вы сами мне так написали!

— Правда ли, что скандальные отношения Гарри Поттера и Драко Малфоя изначально были лишь прикрытием для гарема будущего министра? Почему вас туда не включили? Или включили, а расставание было фальсификацией? Это потому, что вы получаете правительственные льготы для своего бизнеса? Сколько человек сейчас в гареме и каковы критерии отбора? Кто отец? Она сама знает?

Поганый репортёришка вылетел из «УУУ» со свистом и личным пинком под задницу от одного из совладельцев.

— Это ж надо было придумать, ну и наглость! Как я только повёлся?.. — Рон возмущённо пыхтел весь день, аж до самого вечера. Немного утешало только то, что он никому, кроме Джорджа, заранее об интервью не говорил: хотел устроить сюрприз.

Ну, теперь уже и не скажет, особенно Гермионе. Не стоит ей лишний раз нервничать.


End file.
